Até a última estrela
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Única fic participante do I Challenge Fundadores de Hogwarts do Fórum do 3V. “Rowena olhou pela janela e viu quem ela esperava todos os dias em sua vida e todas as noites em seus sonhos: Salazar Slytherin ...


_**Até a última estrela**_

Rowena olhou pela janela e viu quem ela esperava todos os dias em sua vida e todas as noites em seus sonhos. Salazar Slytherin.

Correu para seu armário dourado e dele retirou o mais belo vestido e adornou-se com as mais belas jóias que possuía. Arrumou os cabelos e ficou a espera do elfo ir chamá-la para que não tornasse inconveniente para uma dama descer e saudar um cavalheiro sem ser solicitada.

Minutos depois um elfo vestido com trapos bateu na porta de sua senhora e antes mesmo que dissesse alguma coisa ela imediatamente saiu.

Conforme os saltos de seus sapatos soavam um som repetitivo nos degraus da belíssima escadaria, o seu coração acelerava em um ritmo anômalo, talvez até imprudente.

Suas alvas mãos fluíam no corrimão de cristal, e à medida que se aproximava do salão de visitas seu sorriso se abria cada vez mais.

- Esta é minha filha Rowena, Sr. Slytherin – disse seu pai ao de Salazar.

- Encantado – fez uma reverência e beijou a mão dela – esse é meu filho Salazar.

Os lindos olhos cor do céu matutino dela se encontraram com um moço quase de sua idade com os louros cabelos que caiam sobre os olhos, mas mesmo assim não negavam a paixão por ela.

- Encantado – disse ele repetindo a formalidade do pai; o jovem fez movimentos rápidos com as mãos e nelas apareceram um aparatoso ramalhete das mais suntuosas rosas azuis, as preferidas dela.

Os pais deles começaram a conversar sobre assuntos impertinentes para eles, então Rowena começou a distanciar-se deles e ir rumo aos jardins na esperança que ele a acompanhasse.

- Senhorita, espere-me! – gritou Salazar.

Ela diminuiu os passos e parou ante uma linda estátua do seu jardim.

- Essa escultura é a mais bela criatura que um ser humano poderia fazer – continuou Salazar olhando para um casal enamorado retratado em mármore.

- Concordo, desde pequena minha mãe dizia que ficava aqui no jardim olhando para ela, acredito que encanta as pessoas.

Os dois caminharam rumo a um pequeno banco onde ela se sentou.

- Não vai se sentar também? – perguntou Rowena.

- Para que se acomodar em bancos, dizendo que temos a relva, o frescor do orvalho que começará a suceder daqui alguns instantes? Existe coisa melhor do que sentir isso perto de nós? O som dos pássaros, as fantásticas cores das borboletas?

Slytherin pegou em seu bolso um pequeno lenço e retirou sua varinha ao mesmo tempo, apontou-a para aquele lenço e em segundos se transformou em uma longa esteira; guardou a varinha no bolso de seus trajes do mais fino corte e disse:

- Agora não há desculpas para que não desfrute dessas maravilhas.

Rowena riu e algumas horas se passaram como instantes, e em pouco tempo seus longos cabelos negros já estavam caídos sobre os fortes braços de Salazar.

Stella Slytherin e Rose Ravenclaw presenciaram aquela cena de longe, no entanto ficaram orgulhosas por vê-los juntos, pois antes mesmo do nascimento deles uma família havia prometido o amor de seu filho a outra.

Meses se passaram e Rowena completou dezesseis anos, decidiu percorrer o caminho das ilhas do Egito – o que Salazar e ela já haviam combinado.

Como eles faziam aniversário no mesmo dia – mas Rowena era dois anos mais nova - resolveram combinar esse aspecto: a viagem.

Presentear o filho com uma viagem era como dar a ele um passaporte para a felicidade, naquela época.

Já hospedados nos mais soberbos locais, Rowena conseguiu embaçar a vigilância da família. Desceu a ilha onde Salazar a esperava e passearam pelas trilhas que a mata deixou. Nem mesmo pela escuridão – porém a majestosa luz do luar e das estrelas que os banhavam, viam as esbeltas árvores e o ruído da floresta.

Salazar se apôs dela e entregou uma caixa azul escura na medida em que se aproximavam da areia da praia onde já estava molhada pelas espumas do mar tão verdes durante a noite como os olhos dele.

De volta para a praia, Rowena sentou-se na areia abriu a caixa, deparou se com um lindo diadema todo cravejado com os mais nobres cristais, Salazar interrompeu o momento de surpresa encostando seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela e tornando a beijá-lo. Contorcia algumas palavras e quando parou olhou fixamente nos olhos de Rowena que no brilho do luar ficavam transparentes, e sem hesitar, disse:

- Não achei que você era merecedora de apenas um anel, portanto acredito que um diadema pudesse suprir a necessidade que sua beleza impõe, que faz até o mais lindo anel da mais nobre pedra se sentir encabulado. Rowena, você daria para mim a felicidade de tomá-la como minha esposa?

Ela enrubesceu e completou:

- Seria o suficiente dizer que é isso o que eu mais quero?

Um beijo solene e plácido deu aperfeiçoou o que estava apenas começando; entre as silhuetas das rochas que eram tingidas pelos degrades que várias cores que as estrelas impunham sobre eles, e um céu vibrante que estava completamente coberto - o que era bem diferente de Rowena. As alças de seus vestidos de seda já estavam descendo pelos ombros. Seu rosto estava contra o céu, como se radiasse uma tênue vivacidade própria. Suas pernas não estavam de todo fechadas, e quando Salazar localizou o que procurava, um semblante surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo doce tomou conta daqueles traços juvenis.

Ele estava como em um divã, toda vez que seus braços nus envolviam o pescoço dela, sentia explorar sua boca aberta e tão ingênuos no amor, que talvez fizesse aquele momento se tornar primoroso. Ele passava os dedos sobre o corpo delgado de sua amada, o que fazia arrepiar o seu corpo.

As vestes estavam distendidas na areia que de pouco em pouco, Rowena apanhava com as mãos e deixava esquivar entre os dedos.

O aroma dos cabelos dela estava preso em suas narinas; algo terno, mas ao mesmo tempo libertino, parecido com um perfume doce e almiscarado o que fazia Salazar continuar.

A noite passou e dia começou a surgir. Rowena foi a sua janela como se seu coração houvesse triplicado de tamanho na noite anterior, chegando próxima a janela uma delicada libélula pousou em seu travesseiro. Libélula, tão libélula quando aquela que estava cravejada de diamantes em seu diadema. Abriu a caixa do presente para que pudesse admirá-lo outra vez, e magicamente estava sobre pétalas cândidas de rosas, que deixava um delicioso perfume no seu aposento, e ao fundo a frase: _Ego amo te._


End file.
